Sanctuary for the Soul
by Morbid Desires
Summary: There is one room that not many in the house know about. It's a special room that Morticia claimed for herself, and when she's in that room she becomes a woman Gomez has never known. They share each other's worlds on a daily basis, but this world belongs solely to Morticia. What makes this room so special to her? Gomez may never know...


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or ideas that may belong to Chas Addams or Paramount, anything unrecognizable or untraceable to either of those two belongs to me.**

**A/N: This one came to me one day after reading another story, though it's much less sinister and seductive. I play the piano and I felt like Morticia had gorgeous playing hands, and everybody I've met who plays the piano gorgeously is crazy. Beethoven and my other favorite composers were crazy as well, so I thought it was fitting. Hope you do too. Enjoy! Please review!**

Many rooms could be found throughout the house. They had play rooms and bedrooms, ball rooms and sitting rooms. There was a parlor and a foyer, a library and a study. Rooms a person could find in any mansion. But there was one room that only four people knew about and only one person used. The unearthly beauty of the hammers hitting the strings in the piano gave Morticia goose bumps. She knew the sounds would echo up and through the house to the very highest part of the tallest turret.

The room was actually under the house and had three entrances: one from the underground river the house rested over, one from the highest tower on the house (a servant's staircase) and one from her bedroom that she shared with Gomez. Many a time Gomez would travel down the stairs into this lovely world that belonged solely to Morticia, a world he had never been able to be a part of but loved watching and hearing all the same. Here was a room where the couple had never joined; it had been a wedding present to his beautiful wife the night the returned from their honeymoon. This was the only part of Morticia that Gomez could never know. He was a skilled man, perfected at many things, but the piano was Morticia's. He had tried learning once but hadn't been able to master it and let it go. Besides it was much nicer watching Morticia play, her face was so peaceful and she looked so content with the world as her long, elegant fingers tickled the ivory keys on the grand piano. Show would play for hours on end smoothly sliding from one song to the next.

There were countless times where she sat at the bench and bared her soul to the world in a language few were able to understand. There were only three in the entire household who could understand Morticia in her entirety. They consisted of Morticia herself, her husband, Gomez, and her daughter, Wednesday. Gomez knew what went through Morticia's mind by the speed and feel of her music. He would sit back and close his eyes and listen to the perfectly played Tchaikovsky, Bach, Beethoven, Mozart and countless others. When she could recall no music in her memory vortex that suited her mood she would improvise. Gomez could read his wife like a book when she sat upon the gleaming black bench.

So, on the day when she stormed out of the room and wasn't seen for the rest of the day it wasn't her tears, or her protests that spoke loudest to him. It wasn't when she lapsed out of her conservative nature by using profanity towards him, nor was it the glares and her body language. It was a few short minutes after she had left the room when he heard the rise and fall of the well played instrument under expert fingers that the fight left him with a whoosh. It was extinguished like a candle set up to fight a fire hydrant, impossible to win and impossible to ignore.

The warm up she used ended and the first notes of Fur Elise rang throughout the enormous mansion. Every note was played perfectly on pitch and in good tone. It was amazing and mesmerizing and beautiful. Just like her. The song ended with a flourish and just as quickly as Fur Elise was over, Moonlight Sonata began. Flawlessly she flew through Beethoven and then Bach and Mozart, never playing the same song twice and hardly distinguishing the final note from one song and the beginning of the next piece. It wasn't long until Gomez found himself at the bottom of the staircase that led to her secret room. He stood in the doorway and hadn't made a sound the entire way down yet somehow she seemed to sense his presence for she began Fur Elise again. It was his favorite piece and she loved the story it told. The woman's fingers danced as they crossed the white and black keys, creating sounds that tangoed with his eardrums. The stanzas and bars rose and fell dramatically. Gomez could hear that she was still irritated with the sharpness with which her pale digits pounded upon the worn keys. The last note rang throughout the damp air of the underground chamber, bouncing off the stone walls and reverberating back to his delighted eardrums. Eventually the echo faded away, as did the heat of the room until they were staring at each other in a silent, cold dungeon. Neither knowing what to say to ease the other's fears so they tried communicating thought looks. Each felt the need to say something to the other and yet, each was lost in a sea of thought. Morticia longed to convey her feeling to her husband but knew no other way than through her music… and she felt that would be difficult on a subject such as this. Gomez hungrily desired to share his thoughts and feeling with her but could only find poetry for words. His most common suit would not do with such a sober topic.

Neither had anything to say and yet both wanted to tell the other something. After many minutes of contemplation and tongue biting what managed to come out was, "I'm sorry." From both of them. At the same time.

That managed to drag a smile from both of them and Morticia finally got up from the bench and Gomez moved to meet her.

"Morticia, forgive me, I've been a cad and a fool," Gomez said, but not until she was in his arms.

"No, Gomez, only a cad… I've been the fool, unwilling even to listen to your side of the story," Morticia would not let her husband take all the blame for their argument.

"Cara, you know I would never stray…" Gomez could not find words to finish the statement because, truth be told, he had thought about it once, a long time ago… with a similar argument. But none of that mattered now; the immediate problem was convincing his fetching wife that he was hers and hers alone.

"Yes, Gomez, I'm sorry I could have every thought otherwise," she replied, eyes downcast.

"I do not blame you, I should have told you sooner, she is nothing to me except the girl who delivers the flowers, they aren't even flowers for me, they seem to be coming from a Joel to Wednesday," Gomez explained. At that Morticia looked up,

"The same Joel who came to Pubert's birthday party?"

"The very same," Gomez replied with a devilish grin.

"They seem to be getting very close," Morticia let the sentence trail off and a cruel grin found its way to her red lips.

"So they do," replied her husband, drawing her closer. "But for now I think we should leave this conversation to be finished with our Wednesday when she returns home…" he let his sentence fall suggestively. A scarlet smile eased its way onto her lips as she let her husband lead her up the stairs and into their bedroom where they played the rest of the afternoon away.

**A/N: There may or may not be more... I don't know, I can't decide. Whatever I do decide, you guys will probably be the first to know. Again, please review!**


End file.
